


It's Not Real

by infinitehaze



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Grand Theft Auto V - Freeform, Michael De Santa - Freeform, Shameless Smut, gta v - Freeform, x Reader, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitehaze/pseuds/infinitehaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Not Real.<br/>Michael De Santa x Reader<br/>Rating: R (Adult situations, cursing, cheating, daddy kink) </p><p>After not seeing your dear Michael for days after a heist, he drops by and things get heated. Physically and mentality</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Real

You pulled your hair into a cute bun and looked at your appearance through the mirror. You turned around in the back and admired your assets. You were pretty happy with your overall outfit but there was one thing wrong, you had nowhere to go. You sighed making your way down the steps when you heard a loud knock on the door. 'Who the fuck would be visiting me after the heist?' You thought.

You open up the door to reveal the one and only, Michael De Santa. "Mikey!" You exclaimed and jumped into his arms giving him a hug. Your legs were wrapped around his waist and your arms snaked around his neck. You haven't seen him in days since the score. It was your second and it went pretty damn well. Michael and you have a don't ask, don't tell sort of relationship. He is married; which made you feel even worse about having feelings for him. And you, you are young and naive. You've always wanted to ask about what this is, but never had the guts to do so. You weren't into the friends with benefits ordeal, it was either something real or not. 

"Missed me?" He asks, you could practically hear the smirk on his face somehow. 

"Yes, so much." You say not letting go of him. This was your problem, getting too attached. 

This is why you frayed away from love, because of this. You've been heartbroken too many times, it was your only weakness. You pulled away from the crook of his neck to look at him. Still as sexy as before, just some slight stubble that made him look even more hot. You bit your bottom lip. 

"Not to be rude, but, why are you here?" You ask as nicely as possible and you tilted your head to the side. It made you look even more adorable than Michael thought you were. It secretly turned him on, a lot. He chuckled. 

"I miss you, I miss talking to you, and I miss touching you." He said, his words were smooth and velvety. He slapped your ass hard at the 'touching you' part which made you gasp. 

You hopped down off of him and invited him in and gently closed the door behind you. When you turned you were greeted with a soft pair of lips and you almost immediately kissed back. His lips tasted of whiskey and strawberries. He grabbed your ass pulling you closer with on hand, and the other was being held against the back of your neck. The kiss wasn't just any regular kiss, it was filled with lust and hunger. 

"You don't know how bad I want you bent over, fucking that pretty little pussy." He said with his lips just centimeters away from yours. You felt yourself becoming submissive by moaning at the thought of you being bent over. He touches your sex roughly. 

"What do you think of that? Huh? You want me to fuck this?" He asks in complete dominance and you quickly nod. 

"Use your words!" He raises his voice at you. 

"Yes, Michael." You moan feeling weak in the legs. He growls and takes you to the kitchen. He bends you over the counter and presses himself against your ass. You felt yourself throbbing. Michael quickly slides down your shorts and panties, leaving you bare and exposed. 

"Who do you want me to be today? Mr. De Santa or Daddy?" He asks slapping your ass hard. 

"I want, Daddy." You say quietly hoping he'd just get it on with and fuck you. 

"I couldn't hear you!" He slaps it harder, making it a bright shade of pink. 

"Fuck! I want, Daddy!" You moan loudly. 

"That's a good girl." He says smirking. He gently eases a finger inside of you and you bite hard on your bottom lip. He starts to pick up the pace and you can't hold in your moans anymore. 

"Oh, fuck!" You moaned loudly as you felt yourself about to cum. Then he pulls out his fingers. What. The. Fuck. You look back at him and he's taking himself out. 

"Strip." He says simpily and you obey. You take of your top and unclasp you bra throwing it to the side. You turn to Michael and he's fully naked. Rock hard, aswell. You bite your lip wanting him in your mouth. 

"You want to suck off Daddy's cock?" He asks. That voice making you wetter. You nod enthusiastically. 

"On your knees like a good slut." He says rubbing himself and you do as told. You spend no time going to work and lick the tip getting the tiny drop of precum. You feel him grab a handful of your hair and force your head down, forcing you to take more cock in your mouth. 

"Just like that, suck big daddy's cock." He moans. You started to feel yourself loosing air and you gag. Michael pulls you up from him and you gasp for air. He continues pressing your head down on his cock. 

"Fuck!" He yells and pulls you up by the hair, roughly kissing you. You could tell there was some pent up sexual frustration during those past few days. Michael bends you back over the counter, this time with him rubbing himself against your slit. With one swift motion he thrusted into you. You moaned til no end, you didn't care if the neighborhood heard you two. He was so thick, it felt amazing. You heard his grunts which turned you on even more. 

You felt a ball form in the core of your tummy, it was getting bigger by the second. 

"Michael, I'm-I'm gonna-" You couldn't finish your sentence because it felt so good, he was hitting your g-spot spot on. 

" _Do it_. Cum for daddy." He grunted and that threw you over the edge. 

"Michael!" You yelled as your body shook from your oragasm. You supported your weight on the counter because your legs gave out. You heard Michael curse and say your name behind you, followed by warm spurts of liquid on your ass. He came. Your breathing was slowly going back to it's regular pattern and your legs were regaining strength. You stood up straight and sat on a stool and Michael was putting his clothes back on. Then you finally had the balls. 

"Mikey, what exactly is _this_?" You ask sheepishly looking at the ground. 

"What do you mean ' _this_ '? He stops and looks at you. "You and I. We never really established what we were, are we together or am I just a fuck toy?" You asked, your heartbeat accelerating. 

"We both take instrest in eachother and have sex regularly. Can't we just leave it at that? No labels." He said. 

It hit you. It finally fucking hit you. Tears start to form in your eyes and Michael notices. 

"Hey. What's wrong, babygirl?" He asks with one hand on your cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. 

"This is not okay, Michael!" You yell as tears stream down your face. 

"What's not okay?" He asks frantically. 

"This! Whatever this is! You're a married man with kids my age! I can't keep going on with this, because everyday I fall more and more for you. I know you don't have any feelings for me, you just want the sex. But-But I can't do this anymore." You say pushing his hand away from your face. 

"What? What we have is real!" He exclaims looking into your eyes. 

"No, the only thing real about this is the sex." You sob. Michael tries to comfort you by a hug bit you push him away. 

"Go away." You said in almost a whisper. He looks at you dumbfounded. 

"What do you mean go away?" He asks sounding highly upset. "I don't want to see you again." You say wiping your tears. 

"(Y/N)-" he starts but you cut him off. 

"Leave, Michael." You say completely heartbroken.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, should I post more? (:


End file.
